1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement distribution system configured to distribute advertisements to a user terminal device connected to a network, and advertisement distribution device, an advertisement distribution method, and advertisement distribution program, and a computer readable record medium recorded with the advertisement distribution program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a system in which a user performs accommodation reservation of an accommodation facility from a terminal device connected to a network such as an internet network on the basis of information on a web page or the like provided by a web server (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-236833).
In recent years, sending and receiving e-mails and browsing web pages have been commonly performed on a portable terminal device such as a mobile phone. Even in a travel destination, a user can obtain various types of tourism information easily. Thereby, there has been disclosed a system in which a user preliminarily stores personal data containing a travel schedule and the like in a travel support server and the system managing the travel support server sends tourism information or the like of the travel destination at predefined time intervals to the portable terminal device according to position information stored in the travel schedule or sent from a portable terminal device with GPS function (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-50846).
According thereto, it enables the user to easily obtain information such as a tourism facility or a restaurant corresponded to a time and a location in the travel destination, supports the user's action in the travel destination, and improves advertising effect of the tourism facility, the restaurant or the like.
However, it is impossible for the abovementioned system to select the optimum information according to the needs of the user, and thereby, information to be provided to the user is not completely refined, and as a result thereof, most of the information is not suitable to the needs of the user. Thus, the user has to select desired information from a large amount of information sent to the portable terminal device, which makes the user feel troublesome and inconvenient to use the system. Further, when information of a restaurant or the like in which the user has no interest is provided, the CTR (Click Through Rate) thereof may be decreased.